Pikmin 4
Pikmin 4 is a Real-Time Strategy game co-developed by UniversalGaming Inc. and Icy Cold Gaming Industries for the Nintendo Wii U. It is planned to be a Sequel to Pikmin 3, taking place immediately after the game ends. A rogue by the name of Deltrik barely averts a crash landing on the planet, and is unable to escape. She runs into the past five captains during this time. It is scheduled for release in 2016. Gameplay Plotline Deltrik and her custom-built ship, the S.S. Epsil barely manage to avert a crash landing, which still causes slight damage to the ship. While it works to repairs itself, Deltrik decides to explore the mountaintop, only to find a Journal Entry left by Alph which warns of a dark shadow chasing after them and trapping them on the planet with a mysterious force. She also finds the Red Onion, and eventually grows 20 Red Pikmin, who she commands to carry back a srange crystal to the S.S. Epsil for examniation. The ship finds that enough of the crystals could allow the duo to escape the mysterious force which they soon discover prevents them from leaving the atmosphere. As she gathers more, she runs into Alph, Brittany, Charlie, and Louie; one by one, they join her team. Choosing Captains Only four captains can be selected to beam down on any given day, and any damage sustained will only restore by 25% of max health with each day that passes. If a captain is used three times in the span of four days, they enter exhaustion and cannot be used for the next two days. If a captain dies, they will not restore 25% of their health until two days after death. Controls TBA Characters Captains There are a total of five playable captains in Pikmin 4, but Deltrik is the only one available at first. Past captains are then rescued from bosses at later points in the story. * - The first captain players are given control of, she is a known rogue. She roams the galaxy with her custom-built S.S. Epsil, who is also a great traveling companion. She is quiet and calm, wearing a black spacesuit with red trim. Her antenna ends in a silver light, and she has black hair of rather long length for her species. * - Once again, this rather dim witted captain makes a playable appearance. He still fears for his life, and acts a little rashly and fearfully at times, but is still capable of commanding the Pikmin. His suit is tan with blue details, and his antenna is also blue. * - The eccentric engineer known for his abilities to pilot the S.S. Drake returns once again, trapped on an island of the Silvershine Lake. Similar to Olimar, he was quick to learn the ways of the Pikmin, and guide them on a journey to save his world. His suit is similar to Louie's, but the primary color is white and the blue details are of a lighter shade. * - A gluttonous botanist from the planet Koppai; she journeyed with Alph and Charlie to the planet PNF-404, in order to gather and return numerous seeds to their homeworld which had recently run out of food. Her spacesuit is of a unique shape, similar to a dress, and is white in color; the gloves and trim are pink, as well as the light at the end of her antenna. * - Confident and a little bit cocky, Charlie was the captain of the Koppai crew which travelled to PNF-404. His bravery led the trio out of a number of dangerous situations without much issue at all. He sees the Pikmin as not ony soldiers, but companions as well, and will do anything to protect them. His white spacesuit has green trim, along with a golden star badge. His antenna ends in a green light. Pikmin Types There are 8 Pikmin colors available in Pikmin 4; the Red, Yellow, Rock, Blue, and Winged Pikmin are obtained in that order with their Onions. Many Translucent Candypop Buds are scattered around, but one does not merge with the Onions until later. Phantom Pikmin are stored in the ship, but there is only room for the one type. Violet and Ivory Candypop Buds are also found, but the Purple and White Pikmin cannot be stored until later. Before then, any of those two which are obtained, if in the group or safezone at sundown, will travel to an unknown location (essentially making them unusable without registering as a death). Onions As with Pikmin 3, there are five onions for the Red, Yellow, Blue, Rock, and Wing Pikmin, while White, Purple, and Phantom Pikmin are exclusive to Candypop Buds. This time, however, a strange force prevents them from being merged until a certain point in the story. There are only three Onion locations at the main landing site, with two others located elsewhere on the field. After a certain point, the five can be merged. At this point, a specific Violet, Ivory, and Translucent Candypop Bud can be uprooted by Winged Pikmin and merged with the Onions. Eneimes There are numerous enemies which players can face throughout the six maps of Pikmin 4. Some are tougher than others, and some appear in merely a single location. A list of enemies can be found here. Locations In Pikmin 4, there will be six locations, as opposed to past games having only four or five. Each of the first five has its own Pikmin Onion as well as two minibosses and one main boss, while the sixth is the final area with only the final boss. *Winterflake Bluff- A frigid mountaintop where the S.S. Epsil originally landed. Much of the level is either covered in snow or inside a cavern. The Red Onion as well as Charlie can be found here. *Desert of Extinction- A huge, sandy area occupied by a multitude of bones, cacti and ancient ruins. There are very few hills, and a rather small waterflow through the center of the level. The Yellow Onion and Brittany are found here. *Silvershine Lake- A vast lake full of crystal-clear water. There are a few islands scattered around the center, a couple with palm trees or other structures. The Blue Onion and Alph can be found here. *Metalbrick Gulley- An old, abandoned junkyard where nothing functions any longer. The incinerator is partially in-service, to the dismay of Louie. The Rock Onion is located here. *Darkpine Grove- A thick, forested area, many of the trees have roots that raise the ground in awkard, uneven patterns. There is a leafy canopy overhead with speckles of sunlight. The Winged Onion is located here. *Unnamed final area Category:RTS Games Category:Pikmin Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Single Player Games Category:ICGI's Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Real-time Strategy Games